


Interpretations

by dkpiper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Scandal (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkpiper/pseuds/dkpiper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello!  This is a hybrid story between the Wizarding World (Harry Potter) and Scandal.  </p><p>In my story, Olivia Pope and Mellie Grant are attending Hogwarts together, and the timeline is set long before Severus Snape dies, and before Harry, Hermione, and Ron are even old enough to attend.  I've definitely added my spin on things in the HP world, so it won't be spot on with every HP detail.  Even the treats, I mention are of my own imagination.  :)</p><p>Please let me know what you think of my story!  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interpretations

It was 2:25pm on a sunny Saturday afternoon. A day when the students of Hogwarts were free from the restrictions of classes, and free to scatter about and engage in a variety of relaxing and entertaining activities. Some were busy practicing their newly learned spells, some were playing interactive board games such as Wizard’s chess, and some were painting their faces yellow and black or scarlet and gold in order to support their houses in the upcoming quidditch match between the Hufflepuff Badgers and the Gryffindor Lions. 

Then there were the students who were lounging in the common rooms, visiting Hogsmeade for chips and butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks Inn, or studying diligently in the Hogwarts library to excel in their classes. Most of the students who were studying, were always studying in the library with every free moment that they could grasp, and each one of those students usually sat in the spot that they had the day before, and the days before then. The house that mainly occupied this grand room of literature and knowledge, were that of the Ravenclaws; as they loved to learn for the simple purpose of gaining as much knowledge as they could. Second to the Ravenclaws were the Slytherins, as Slytherins value knowledge just as well; but, usually only with the main purpose of gaining power in some way, shape or form. 

As usual, the library was fairly quiet, with only a few whispers here and there to interrupt the exemplary silence. The librarian, a Ravenclaw alumni named Madam Forkworth, made sure of this as she was very strict when it came to eliminating excessive noises, and she was very quick to remind you with her well known silence spell, just how serious she was. Her spell, ‘Silencianato’, an advanced spell of ‘Silencio’, would prevent the unfortunate receiver from not only speaking, but from also producing any type of noise whatsoever, for an entire hour. Just two weeks ago, a first year Gryffindor fell victim to this muting incantation. Madam Forkworth gave the girl a warning to stop bragging so loudly about her ‘A’ in Arithmancy. But, the girl paid her no attention, as her ego was a lot larger than her respect for the elders and authority. Well, seconds after the forewarning, a bright blue streak of light flew across the room and struck the young Gryffindor square in the chest. After, wondering what spell she was hit with, the girl opened her mouth to question her friends, only to be surprised by the absence of her voice. Immediately afterwards, she looked over at Madam Forkworth, who had quite the devious smile, and instinctively knew that it was her that cast the spell. As they stared at each other from across the room, the girl’s face started to turn red from fury, before she opened her mouth and tried her best to yell from the top of her lungs. But, unsurprisingly it was all in vain, as not a peep was made from such a ridiculously forced effort, and as her friends looked at her in astonishment, other students, who were not first-years, looked at her in amusement and smiled. Seeing this unnerving response, she banged her book on the table, gave Madam Forkworth another angry look, packed her bags, and quickly stomped out of the library. Yet, still not one sound was produced from her childish display. Instead, it was as if she had been placed in a sound proof box. Till this day, the girl has avoided the library, as losing her ability to make a sound had caused her to be the main topic of humor in the Gryffindor common room.

Madam Forkworth did have her favorites though. One of her favorites was a girl named Regina, from the house of Slytherin. Regina was a fourth year student who always complimented Madam Forkworth on her general appearance. For instance, if Madam Forkworth got a new haircut, Regina would say that it was beautiful. If Madam Forkworth got a new pair of shoes, Regina would say that they looked rather snazzy. Another favorite student of hers was Adalind, a third year student from the house of Hufflepuff. Adalind consistently had a knack for how Madam Forkworth was feeling. If Madam Forkworth’s stomach bothered her, or if she had a headache or a cold, Adalind knew exactly what to pull out of her bag to make her instantly feel better; as herbology was the subject that she excelled in the most. Then, there was Olivia, another fourth year student from the house of Slytherin. Every time Olivia visited the library, she made sure to bring in a small treat for Madam Forkworth. Sometimes it was a small chili and cinnamon coffee with a touch of fire once you opened the lid, or a bag of Tofflings (tiny toffee covered chocolate and caramel squares), or fresh cut lyzendols (purple and black petaled flowers related to the sunflower family) to replace the ones from the week before. On this day though, Olivia brought in a dark chocolate bar with butterscotch covered lavender petals. With each bite of this sweetness, the person eating it would either feel euphoric, instantaneously relaxed, or become extremely hyper. Whenever, Madam Forkworth ate it, she would become euphoric; which is exactly the response that Olivia aimed for. But, Olivia didn’t do all of this just to be a nice person, and neither did Regina. They pampered Madam Forkworth because they knew that she had authority. Not the greatest authority, but authority non-the-less, and it was always in their best interest to stay in good alignment with those of power. 

After receiving thanks from Madam Forkworth, Olivia went to her usual table and pulled out her book of Demonology, book of Black Magic, and book of curses, to study for her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. This particular course was one of her most complex classes of the semester, as it bothered her highly on an emotional level, caused her fear as she gained more knowledge on the subject, and yet exceled in the subject in order to flawlessly deflect such atrocious spells.

After an hour of extensive reading on the subject of possessions had passed, Olivia’s silent surroundings, outside of cleared throats, and turned pages, was broken suddenly and unexpectedly.

“Achoo!” sneezed a girl just three tables down. “Achoo!” she sneezed again. At the second sneeze, Olivia looked up to see where the sneeze had come from, and noticed that it was the Ravenclaw girl that she’s run into several times, but had never introduced herself to. After analyzing the girl for a few more seconds, Olivia looked back down to continue with her studies. Seconds later, the girl began to sniffle. Looking back up to see that the Ravenclaw was making no attempt to find a tissue, Olivia decided to grab a couple of tissues out of her bag and offer them to her, as the constant sniffling would only become a severe distraction for her in the long run. Once she approached the sniffling Ravenclaw, she spoke quietly to conform to the library rules, and to further appease Madam Forkworth. 

“Hey, I have some tissues for you.” Olivia said as she held out the tissues to the girl.

“Oh, thank you!” she replied.

As the girl reached for the tissues, Olivia looked down at the girl’s open book and noticed that she was reading the Oneirocritica, a copy of the first dream interpretation book ever made. 

“Interesting.” said Olivia, with a peaked expression of interest. “What class are you studying for?”

“I’m not.” The girl answered. “I’m just trying to interpret these disturbing dreams that I’ve been having.”

Hearing this, Olivia instantly thought of the disturbing dreams that she use to have as a young girl. With her dreams, the reality of this world and the dream world, Sala, would start to intermix. For instance, a little purple lizard from her dream started to reside in her bedroom, in this world. But, since it didn’t bother her, she wasn’t too concerned. In fact, she was amused, until one night when she dreamt of being captured by a wicked witch who threw her into a cage. For days, she stayed asleep. With each passing day resulting in another faded part of her body, which indicated that she was leaving this world and becoming a part of Sala. Luckily, only certain beings in Sala are capable of taking others from this world; a wicked witch being one of them.

“What’s disturbing about them?” asked Olivia, after focusing back on the girl.

“I—“ the Ravenclaw started, but hesitated after taking into consideration that Olivia was a Slytherin. Although, the girl had run into Olivia on several friendly occasions in the bathrooms, in the halls, and there in the library, she still figured that Olivia might pick on her, or use what she learned from her for her own purposes, and not to really help her. “Why do you want to know?”

Olivia looked at her, feeling slightly taken aback. “Because, I have a fair amount of experience with disturbing dreams, and I figured that I might be of some help.”

“Oh!” said the Ravenclaw, feeling slightly embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I just—“she started again, while eyeing Olivia’s dark green and silver lined uniform.

“Saw that I was a Slytherin, and figured that I was a jerk?!” Olivia finished the girl’s sentence.

“Yeah!” the girl responded, with a remorseful expression.

Olivia sighed. “A lot of us Slytherin’s are just simply misunderstood. Yes, some of us are no good. But, you can say that for other houses as well. Most of us though, are of the good sort.”

“And yourself?” the girl asked. “Are you of the good sort—or the bad?”

Olivia smiled. “I like to think that I am of the good sort.”

The girl smiled in response, then glanced over at the clock. “How about this— you meet me at the start of the Wooden Bridge at seven-thirty tonight. If you can explain to me what Baiezings are, then I’ll think about telling you about my dream.

“Okay.” Olivia responded, knowing full well that she had to bail out on her study group, for Transfiguration, to make it happen. “But, only under one condition.” 

‘Figures.’ The girl thought to herself, quickly reminded that she was talking to a Slytherin. “Under what condition?”

“That you tell me your name.” Olivia smiled.

The girl looked at Olivia, and couldn’t help but to smile at her charm. “Mellie.”

“Mellie.” Olivia replied, while looking softly into the girl’s eyes. “Well, Mellie, my name is Olivia, and it is very nice to finally formerly meet you.”

“Likewise!” said Mellie, before glancing over at the clock again. “Well, I have to get going. I’ll see you soon!”

“See you soon!” said Olivia, before walking back to her table.

 

It was 7:25pm, when Olivia leaned up against the railing of the Wooden Bridge, and stared into the horizon. All at once, she was excited, nervous, and a little anxious. She was excited, because she was doing something outside of her usual schedule. Anxious, because she knew she had to face her study mates afterwards, and nervous because of her unexpected interest in Mellie. Yes, she was curious about her dreams, and very much intended on helping. But, during that brief encounter, unlike the others, she felt something that was even more curious; something that she felt was worth the venture. 

It was now 7:30pm, when Olivia looked down at her watch to check the time. Seconds later, Regina, the same Slytherin from the library, leaned up against the railing next to her.

Feeling a presence, Olivia looked over, in expectance of Mellie, but was surprised instead, when she saw Regina. “Regina! What are you doing here?”

Regina smirked, and casually flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulders. “The more relevant question would be why you are not on your way to our study group?”

Olivia stood quiet for a second or two. “I’m meeting someone.”

“Who?! Mellie?!” Regina responded.

Olivia immediately wondered how Regina knew about their meeting.

“Yeah, she won’t be coming.” Regina continued. “In fact, she’ll probably never bother to talk to you again.”

Olivia stared at Regina, and thought of just how conniving and manipulative Regina could be, just for the fun of it. “What did you say to her?” Olivia asked sternly.

Regina smiled. “That the reason you couldn’t make it, was because you had to speak to the Head of House about some tiff in the Slytherin common room.” Then Regina stepped closer to Olivia, face to face. “But, that you’d be able to help her with her disturbing dreams another time.”

Olivia stepped back. “You eavesdropped on our conversation?! Why would you say that to her?

Regina tilted her head and looked at Olivia in disbelief. “Because, you made a commitment to our study group-- a group whose main purpose is to make us Pureblood Slytherins the top of our class. But, what do you do?! You toss us and our hard work aside to hang out with some Mudblood!”

“Wh-- How do you even know that she’s a—“ Olivia started.

“Because, I make it a point to know who I’m mingling with.” said Regina, cutting Olivia off.

Olivia stepped aside and started back into the castle.

“Where are you going?” Regina turned and asked.

“To find Mellie!” Olivia yelled.

“Ok!” said Regina. “Meanwhile, I’ll just head up to Professor Snape’s office, and tell him about your little secret.”

Olivia stopped dead in her tracks.

“I actually shouldn’t even call it little.” Regina continued. “Especially, since it would most likely get you expelled.”

Olivia then turned around slowly. “You wouldn’t.”

Regina gave a sinister smile. 

“Listen Regina, I’m sorry that I bailed out on the study group. To be honest, I’m surprised that I actually did-- it was completely out of character. But—“

“But what?” said Regina.

Olivia was about to explain the new feeling that she had about Mellie, but decided to hold off, as she felt that it would only make matters with Regina worse.

“I promise that it won’t happen again.” Olivia continued. “But, right now I need to go and clean up your mess.” 

Regina smirked. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Excuse me?” asked Olivia.

“Olivia, you’re my cousin.” said Regina. “I can’t have you meddling with Mudbloods. Tell her, yourself, that you are a Pureblood, and that Mudbloods aren’t worth your time.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Olivia asked.

“Does it look I’m kidding?” answered Regina. 

“Look, I know that you want to make our family proud. But, almost half of our family-- are Deatheaters. Terrible people! Make our family proud by embracing the positive traits that got us into Slytherin house in the first place--not by following the hatred and prejudices created by dark wizards.”

“Is that why you asked the hat to put you in Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw?” asked Regina. “To make your family proud?”

Olivia paused for a second. “Everyone knows that Slytherin house has a bad reputation. But, my parents were in Slytherin, my grandparents were in Slytherin, my greats-- Merlin is my ancestor and he was in Slytherin! They were and are great people, and I want to continue to represent that better part of Slytherin. So, yes. Yes, I chose Slytherin over Ravenclaw.”

“Oh cousin—“ Regina started. “You’ve always been softer than myself, which only means that I need to watch out for you even more.”

Olivia sighed, and thought to herself, ‘A brick wall’. “Expose my secret if you’re that interested in backstabbing me. If not, I’ll see you at the next study group.” she continued before turning and walking away.

Regina pursed her lips to the side, as she watched her cousin walk speedily down the hall.

 

Twenty five minutes earlier…

 

“Hey! Mellie!” Regina called after Mellie, as she was on her way to the bridge.

Mellie turned and looked curiously at Regina.

“Look, I know, that you don’t know me.” said Regina. “But, Olivia wanted me to relay a message to you.”

“Oh. Okay.” Mellie replied, instantly feeling disappointed.

Seeing the disenchanting expression, Regina gleefully smiled inside. “Yeah, Professor Snape called her into his office because of a fight that happened in our common room a few minutes ago.”

“Oh! Was she in it?” Mellie asked.

“No, she just witnessed it.” Regina answered.

“Oh, good!” said Mellie, feeling somewhat relieved.

“So, anyway—“ Regina continued. “She said that she’ll be able to talk about these disturbing dreams with you another time.”

“She told you about that?” Mellie asked, feeling annoyed that her dreams had already been used for gossip.

“Yeah-- Olivia and I have a tight bond. We tell each other everything.” Regina smiled, feeling pleased with herself. “Well, I’ve gotta meet some friends down at the Stone Circle.”

“Okay, thanks for relaying the message.” Mellie said, before heading back to Ravenclaw Tower. 

“No problem. Sorry about the cancellation!” Regina replied, before turning to head towards the bridge.

Mellie walked in silence, feeling irritated about what she’d just heard. But, instead of heading back to her room to contemplate her thoughts, she decided to turn around and head to the bridge anyway for some fresh air. However, before she reached the beginning of the bridge, she heard Regina’s voice say her name, and brought herself to an abrupt halt. Seconds later, she heard Olivia’s voice in response. So, she backed up and stepped into a small dark corridor and leaned back up against the wall for cover as she listened in on their conversation. After a few seconds had passed of listening to a conversation that she could not believe, Olivia walked up, almost parallel to the corridor, before turning to face Regina again. At this, Mellie tried to make herself as flat and immoveable as possible; even breathing was hardly an option. After the conversation had ended, she watched as Olivia crossed the corridor, and then watched as Regina crossed the opening seconds later.

Despite everything that she had overheard, Mellie was relieved to know that the gossip wasn’t intentional, and that Olivia had actually been there to meet with her. But, she now also wondered about this big secret of hers; especially if she was willing to risk its exposure for her. After a few minutes had gone by, Mellie peeped around the corner and saw that Olivia and Regina were nowhere in sight. “Where would she have gone first to find me?” she asked herself. “I doubt the library at this time.” A moment later, the answer hit her, and she quickly headed back to Ravenclaw Tower.

Once Mellie finally made it to the top of the winding stairs that led to the tower, she caught sight of Olivia standing outside of the doorway, repeating the riddle to be solved for entrance.

‘I am red. I am green, and at times I am yellow. Fall, I must, when I am ready to give your tongue a taste.’

“Any ideas so far?” Mellie asked smiling.

Olivia turned quickly. “Mellie! You’re smiling! I thought for sure that you’d be upset.”

“Well, I was.” said Mellie, still trying to catch her breath. “Until, I overheard your conversation with Regina.”

“Oh. You know, I’m starting to think that I need to be a little more aware of my surroundings.” Olivia smiled. 

Mellie chuckled at the comment.

“Listen, I’m really sorry about Regina, and I’m sorry that she used your dreams to manipulate you.” said Olivia.

“It’s okay.” Mellie responded. “I’m just happy that it wasn’t you that told her.”

A few seconds of silence went by, as they both smiled and looked at each other, then bashfully down at the floor. 

“So, umm—“ Mellie started. “About this secret of yours, the one that Regina has threatened to spill the beans on at any given moment—is it really that bad?”

Olivia’s smile slowly faded in response. “It was really silly, actually. And embarrassing.”

“Oh.” Mellie replied. “Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I’ll promise to never tell.”

“Okay!” Olivia smiled. “So, about those Baiezings.”

“Yeah.” Mellie smiled.

“They are used to induce a deep sleep.” said Olivia. “They can only be found in certain parts of the world—South America and Australia to be exact. Only a single dose of one inch should be taken, and it should only be taken during the full moon. If it is taken at any other time, or at a higher dosage, you die. But, they are only used for certain types of deep sleep. To cross over to different worlds.”

“Well done! That’s not common knowledge, and it’s definitely not something you’d find in the Hogwarts Library” Mellie replied, in approval. “So, would you like to head down to Hogsmeade for some butterbear? It’ll be a lot easier for me to talk about my dreams there.” 

“It would be my pleasure.” Olivia smiled.

 

 

Chapter 2 to be continued…


End file.
